


Lifeline

by texadian



Series: Sherlolly Chats [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chats, Dialogue, F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Series, tumblr original
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3828355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texadian/pseuds/texadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odd feelings hit Sherlock when he overhears John on the phone with Mary after a near-death experience.</p>
<p>Part of a series of dialogue fics revolving around all the Sherlolly goodness. (Most of these were originally posted on Tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifeline

**Author's Note:**

> Posted February, 2015.

~Sirens blare in the background and a barricade of emergency vehicles surround the scene of a partially blown out bridge. A medic brings John and Sherlock blankets as they sit shivering and soaked at the back of an ambulance~

**John:** Lestrade is going to want statements from the both of us.

**Sherlock:** *rolls eyes* I assumed so, John. I highly doubt the elderly school teacher or the cab driver from our car were the intended targets of this explosion.

**John:** *with teeth chattering* I just wanted to make sure you weren't going to run off somewhere.

**Sherlock:** And wh-where was I going to go, John? Our ride is currently floating to the bottom of the Thames and there is enough press here to hinder my escape, deer-stalker or not.

**John:** Never mind then. *pauses, looking around at the scene* I'm going to call Mary and let her know I'm alright. I'd rather she found out about this from me than one of these camera crews.

**Sherlock:** *waves him off*

**John:** *phones Mary a few feet away; just close enough for Sherlock to overhear* Yes... I'm fine -everyone is fine, just shell shocked and cold... we were on a case... Yes. Yes, I'll head home after they take our statements.

**Sherlock:** *snuffs; to himself* I'm all right as well.

**John:** *into phone* Okay, Mary... I love you too.

**Sherlock:** *turns away and approaches an officer* I assume you have a phone on you.

**Officer:** Yes, I...

**Sherlock:** I need to use it. Mines a bit waterlogged.

**Officer:** Oh, yes. Of course. *hands Sherlock his phone*

**Sherlock:** *dials a number into the phone and raises it to his ear*

**Molly:** *on the other end of the call* Hello?

**Sherlock:** Molly.

**Molly:** Is that you Sherlock? Whose phone are you calling from? Wait, why are you calling me?

**Sherlock:** *exhales slowly* John and I were driven into the Thames after a section of the Westminster bridge was blown up.

**Molly:** What! *worried* Are you hurt? Are you both okay?

**Sherlock:** I'm fine Molly. I shouldn't have called. I'm sorry to worry you. I don't know why I-

**Molly:** Thank you for calling Sherlock. Thanks for letting me know. I'm glad you are okay.

**Sherlock:**... Good.

**Molly:** Good.

**Sherlock:** 2:30 tomorrow at Barts then?

**Molly:** I'll set up the lab space.

**Sherlock:** *smiling* ... Thanks.


End file.
